sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Edwin Neal
| birth_place = Houston, Texas | occupation = Actor | residence = Austin, Texas | spouse = | children = 6 }} Edwin Neal (born July 12, 1945) is an American actor, perhaps best known for his role as the hitchhiker in The Texas Chain Saw Massacre. He has been a top voice talent and actor for years appearing on screen and off, including three voices in Wii's Metroid Prime 3. He has worked with Oliver Stone on JFK and is Robotnik in Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie. He set a record doing 26 different voices in the only completely unedited version of all 103 episodes of Gatchaman (Battle of the Planets), which included the lead villain Berg Katse. Neal also provides three voices in the DC Universe Online game; those of Two-Face, Killer Croc, and Harvey Bullock. Early life and career Born in Houston, Texas, Neal, after high school, studied at Lon Morris college in Jacksonville, Texas, before moving on to acting and directing studies at the University of Texas at Austin. While there, Neal auditioned for the role of the Hitchhiker in The Texas Chain Saw Massacre, and got it. He has said that when auditioning he acted as an eccentric relative of his. The movie went on to become a cult classic. Neal still continues to act. His most notable roles since The Texas Chain Saw Massacre were playing the Mercer interrogator in Oliver Stone's JFK, and Big Chuck's Henchman in the 1993 movie My Boyfriend's Back. He has also done some voice work, for films, computer games and cartoons. Neal also annually tours worldwide making many public appearances as "The Hitchhiker" at horror conventions and related gatherings. Honors Neal was inducted into the "Hollywood Horror Hall of Fame" in 1993 alongside Vincent Price, and owns one of the world's largest movie poster collections, from 1900 to the present day. He received a Bronze Star for Valor during his service in Vietnam in 1969. Personal life Neal currently lives in Austin, Texas and has six children: Kirsche Dickson, David Valenzuela, Heidi James, Morna Neal, Preston Neal, Marlee Neal and two step children: Angelina Hitchcock and Andrea Ramos. Filmography Film roles * Bone Boys - Freddy * Dropping Evil- President Strode * Holy Hell - Bolton * Shudder - Frances * Satan's Playground - Boy * Mr Hell - Freemont * My Boyfriend's Back - Big Chuck's Henchman * JFK - Mercer * Good Girl, Bad Girl - Nolan * Future Kill - Splatter * The Texas Chain Saw Massacre - The Hitchhiker Anime roles * Soul Hunter - lisei * Getter Robo Armageddon - Gai * Gatchaman (ADV dub) - Berg Katse - closing credits * Gatchaman: The Movie – Berg Katse – BTVA Award for Best male supporting vocal performance in an anime movie/special.http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/btva-anime-awards/2015/movies/ * Steam Detectives - Dr. Guilty * Moeyo Ken TV - Nekomaru * Zaion: I Wish You Were Here - Dr. Domeki Video game roles Voice roles * Love Lost in a Boat - Narration References External links * * Category:1945 births Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Houston Category:Lon Morris College alumni